Spider-Man 1
| next = ''Spider-Man'' #2 }} "Torment (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of the Spider-Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written, illustrated and inked by Todd McFarlane. McFarlane also rendered the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Bob Sharen with lettering by Rick Parker. It was edited by Jim Salicrup with Dan Cuddy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). This issue is part of the "Torment" storyline. Synopsis Spider-Man web-slings across the city and stumbles upon a mugging in progress. He gets the drop on the criminal who turns around and fires at him. Spider-Man easily dodges the bullets then disarms the man. He hangs him suspended from the cornice of a building wrapped up in web fluid. Elsewhere, a mysterious individual conducts a ritual that summons forth the Lizard. The Lizard rises from the East River and tries to track down the source of a persistent throbbing in his skull. He comes to shore and attacks a group of would-be thieves. He dives into them demonstrating a savage ferocity unlike any he's ever displayed before. One of the punks fires a gun at the Lizard and blood sprays against the wall behind him. This is hardly enough to stop his rampage. The next morning, Peter wakes up and decides to a little web-slinging before class. Mary Jane bids him good-bye and looks at the front page of the Daily Bugle. The headline reads "3 Killings - men slashed to death". A photograph in the paper shows a wall with the letters "CNNR" written in blood. As day turns to night, the Lizard claims another victim. Appearances * Peter Parker, Spider-Man * Mary Jane Watson * Calypso Ezili * The Lizard, Curt Connors * Unnamed criminal * Ralph Dill * None * Humans * Altered humans * Lizard monsters * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Upper East Side ::* SoHo ::* Peter and Mary Jane's apartment * Pistol * Web-shooters * None * Adhesion * Claws * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Man: Torment trade paperback collection and was voted #14 in the ''100 Greatest Marvels of All Time'', Volume 3. * This issue shipped with six alternate covers, which includes a second printing gold variant, a platinum edition variant, a silver edition variant and a black background variant. Most variant issues came polybagged. * Spider-Man chronologically appeared last in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #167. * With this issue, the Lizard adapts a more savage, reptilian physical form. The Lizard appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #313. * Calypso Ezili appeared last in ''Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man'' #65. * This is the first and only appearance of Ralph Dill, who is murdered by the Lizard in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:August, 1990/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Cuddy/Assistant editor Category:Jim Salicrup/Editor Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover artist Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover inker Category:Todd McFarlane/Writer Category:Todd McFarlane/Penciler Category:Todd McFarlane/Inker Category:Bob Sharen/Colorist Category:Rick Parker/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries